


Angel and Devil

by neverwantedtodance



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Cockblocking Leo, F/F, Post-Series, because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel and the devil collided, and it was his fault. Because from their greatest hate grew their greatest love, yet the darkness remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more Pipeyna.

It was a curse on the children of Aphrodite.

There was always going to be one.

That one person she couldn't resist, couldn't tear her eyes away from, couldn't avoid, couldn't help but unwillingly fall in love with …

Unwillingly, yes. She hated herself for it. She was supposed to be in love with someone else, but she knew there'd be  _that one_.

Always in her thoughts, in her mind, in her head, convincing her that is was okay to have a weakness …

But she never expected her weakness to be lust for _her_.

The devil.

Her worst enemy.

_Reyna_.

The golden Roman, the one who detested her (or so she wished), the one with the never-ending black hair, figure worthy of Aphrodite and dark brown eyes that seemed to look into her Piper's soul …

She wished Reyna did hate her, because then it would be so much harder to fall in love with her.

* * *

Reyna thought the one was Jason. When she first looked at him she thought he was Apollo, the way his golden hair and skin shone in the sunlight, the way his blue eyes smiled when he did, and the way he looked at her like she was the most perfect girl in the world …

Over the years she kept up her belief that he was the one- until Juno plucked him out of her life and into someone else's.

The eight months were torture. Still, she kept up the belief that he was hers and she was his, and that he would come back for her and they would be together …

A fairy-tale, really. She had conjured up a fantasy in her head, even though she knew she would be hurt. Even though he  _was_  the one, he was. She repeated it almost like a spell.

He did come back for her- with someone else.

_Her_.

Reyna's worst enemy and most terrifying nightmare, which eventually became her unbearable love and sweetest dream.

The angel.

_Piper_.

Reyna never believed herself to have a weakness, and when she did it was when she was 14. She thought it was blonde hair, tanned skin and icy blue eyes, but she came to the realization that it was darker skin, brown choppy hair with braids, and enchanting kaleidoscope eyes.

She hated herself for it. She was supposed to be in love with Jason, the golden hero of New Rome, not the Cherokee girl who had ripped out Jason's heart and put it in a box for safe-keeping.

She hated Piper. It was partly her fault. Why did she have to be so damn sexy?! If she wasn't Jason wouldn't have fallen in love with her and forgotten all about her, and then Reyna wouldn't have fallen in love with her. It was all very simple.

Most importantly, she hated Jason and she knew deep inside she could never love him again after what he did to her.

She tried, though.

But it didn't work.

* * *

It was a funeral- not the most elegant place, certainly not the most appropriate place to look sexy. Yet Piper thought Reyna pulled it off. She looked sad of course, but nothing could ever take away that proud look in her eyes.

It was a memorial service for the ones that had fallen during the war with Gaea. Jason was there, looking calm and collected in a black suit and blue tie. Piper felt a pang of her old longing in her chest.

The service was short, quick and soon everyone was gathered by the campfire the Greeks had set up, ready to drink away their sorrow.

Piper wasn't touching anything except the Coke can in her hand- until Reyna approached her. Piper tried to keep her heartbeat controlled.

"Piper." she greeted casually.

"Reyna." Piper tried to keep her tone calm, but it came out as a kind of breathless sigh. Reyna smirked.

_Damn_.

"Walk with me." commanded the girl, dumping her glass down on a table.

* * *

Reyna had no idea what she was doing. The whole point of this walk was to finally tell Piper that she never wanted to see her gorgeous face again (which was a lie) but somehow she found they were walking in almost a comfortable silence. Stupidly, Reyna thought about taking Piper's hand.

They stopped at the Little Tiber and Reyna stared at the moon's reflection in the water and tried to think of something to say before she embarrassed herself any more.

"Reyna …" Piper started to say gently.

"I really don't like you at all." the praetor said calmly. Piper looked at her with a confused look.

"Reyna, I …" Piper began, only to find her mouth blocked by something.

The devil herself.

Reyna.

They were kissing, and it wasn't romantic movie-type kissing, it was real, Reyna's-tongue-shoved-down her-throat kissing.

Piper pulled the Roman closer and tugged Reyna's hair free from her braid. It rained down her back.

Reyna let a small moan escape her lips and regretted it- she couldn't let Piper know how much she was enjoying this.

"Piper! Piper!" a voice in the distance called.

The two girls hastily pulled away from each other. Reyna glared at the Greek. She knew she probably looked a mess- and it was all her fault.

The angel. Her weakness.

Piper.

The voice belonged to Leo. He studied the two girls then smirked.

"Now ladies, you don't need to fight, Jason has a lot on his plate already."

Reyna wanted to slap Leo, but she just glared again at Piper and walked away. Leo sighed, glad he had escaped Reyna's wrath.

Piper stormed past him as well, angry with herself and with Jason.

It was his fault that the angel and the devil had collided.


End file.
